1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in jogging electric current generators which provide electric current from a generator when a person is jogging therein, and more particularly, to a jogging electric generator of the type which employs a drum-shaped housing enabling a party to exercise and a generator which generates electrical current during the exercising activity.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, jogging has become a well recognized and important activity for health maintenance. Jogging does impose certain obstacles to the jogger, not the least of which is the fact that the jogger oftentimes does not have a suitable and safe place in which to perform a jogging activity. As a result, joggers oftentimes run in street areas or find it necessary to cross streets at intersections thereof. This, naturally, poses a health hazard and also a potential interference to traffic.
In addition to the above, jogging also presents certain drawbacks, particularly from a health standpoint in that joggers who perform their running activities on hard concrete surfaces may ultimately experience body joint problems, particularly in the knees and ankles. As a result, it would be better to provide an area which is not only safe, but which does not present these health hazards.
Finally, with regard to all exercising apparatus, there is essentially no means provided to perform any useful work. Thus, while the exercising individual is expending substantial energy, that energy is not being converted into another form of energy for ultimate use.
There have been several devices in which an occupant can position himself or herself in a housing for causing movement and particularly rotatable movement of that housing. One such device which is adapted for use in water is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,022 to Wilson. Another type of device in which an occupant can use foot skates is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,179 to Pfersick. A occupant-propelled gyral wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,394 to Anderson. Finally, a rotatably supported playground barrel is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,324 to Aherns. However, there has not been any device in the prior art which effectively allows an individual to jog and simultaneously therewith generate electrical power, particularly where there is a variety of control features available.